The Real You
by Aset
Summary: A story from Yuffie's P.O.V. of what she thought when she first encountered AVALANCHE and her thoughts of each person. Rated T for future Cid language DISCONTINUED


Summary: It is Yuffie's point of view of how she met AVALANCHE. It tells how she started her mission and what she was thinking when she met everyone... even learning some secrets

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything!

* * *

My life begins around the time when I was born (duh). Even though I am a girl, my father was very excited to finally have a child. I never knew what my mother was like since she died after giving me life, but Lord Godo says I look more like her every day.

So how did I, the Great Ninja Yuffie, become said great ninja you ask? Very simple! When Shin-Ra came and ruined Wutai and its economy when I was very young, I was filled with rage and wanted to get back at them. Godo was very upset too. I have a memory to recall even:

"Yuffie," began Godo, " Would you like to get back at the mean people that hurt our country?"

I reply, " Yes father. It would be an honor to one day avenge my country of Wutai. I will do anything in my power to prepare and start a journey once I am finished with my training. I would make sure they pay...".

Well... that was the day I was introduced to ice cream so my reply was more like, " YEAH!! I WOULD LOVE TO TRAVEL AND STUFF AND OHMYLEVIATHEN CAN I PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE BECOME A NINJA THATWOULDBEAWESOME!!". Ha ha, you could imagine Godo with a confused look and trying to understand what I was saying while jumping up and down. So anyway the next day I began ninja training even though I was a very young lady.

Over the years I became one of the best ninjas in all of Wutai and received high honors and all that fun stuff. I was even aloud to cut my waist length hair up to my chin since it was in the way. Godo was so proud of me when I was officially ready for my journey.

"My child, are you sure you are ready to leave? If you need more time I can-" I interrupted him before he could finish, I don't want to imagine him going out all over Gaia just to look for materia.

"Godo I'll be fine! I've had plenty of training for so long with the best of the best ninjas in Wutai. The mission isn't even that hard! Plus I love materia!" I just knew my eyes were sparkling now with the thought of materia.

With a sigh Godo said, "You're purpose of this mission is indeed to find materia in hopes that it will help restore Wutai. Collect as much as you can, and write me letters at least twice a month or else I will send a search group out for you. Now remember Yuffie... Yuffie are you listening to me!"

I was looking out the window and going off to my own little world.

"Wha-, oh yeah! I'm here! Look for materia, write so you don't think I died in a fight."

"And know that I love you." Finished Godo.

I put on my pack and picked up my conformer. I looked back up at my father and said,

"I love you too, dad. I promise I won't disappoint you and bring back hope to give glory back to our country." Godo and I bowed to each other, and off I went towards the door.

* * *

As I was leaving Wutai, I was given many farewells and gifts of food for the long journey. When I finally made it into the wilderness, it was then I realized that I hadn't thought this whole trip out very clearly. I didn't come up with a way to get off the island! Wow I feel so smart! And sarcastic!

The only way I could think of was to go to the docks, but that would mean go through Wutai and all the people would realize I forgot to come up with a way to get off the island. So my only reasonable answer was to sneak around and then slip on to a ship leaving soon.

So I go back into town but I go through the alleyways (which are surprisingly clean) and jump on the rooftops until I get to the dock. And I am so lucky today, because right then and there was a ship loading up cargo to go to... it looks like it says Kalm. Yay! So I run quickly onto the ship, and run up the stairs, into the closest cabin. I feel sorry for whoever was supposed to be in here, because it is now occupied by Princess Yuffie!

About forty- five minutes later the ship began to move. So here I go, finally starting my journey... too bad I am beginning to feel sick... oh I hope I don't throw up... oh crud I should hang out by the toilet...enter nasty throw up noises here. Ugh! I wonder if I ate something bad for dinner. Or someone gave me some bad food as a joke! I guess I should try to get some sleep.

I walk over to the door and lock it. Then remembering I stole somebody's cabin, I take a chair and put it under the doorknob. I couldn't wait to go to that somewhat comfortable looking bed. My head was spinning and I felt like I might throw up again. I put a trash can by my bed just in case, and lay down. The last thing I remember hearing was someone trying to open the door and then walking away...

_End Chapter One_

* * *

A/N: So yes this is my first fic, and I would love any reviews over how this is going so far. I will accept criticism as long as it is constructive :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
